A Dark Link's Gender Bender Experience
by darker syronix
Summary: Oneshot You can tell by the title. Dark Link lost to Link again. He wanted to use somekind of method to get back at him. But, only to find it changed him completely to a new experience to himself. M for adult themes. No Lemon. Link has a short cameo. Fem Dark Link x Link. Twilight Princess timeline. A sequel has been made! The Experience with The Trans Nemesis


A Dark Link's Gender Bender Experience

The Legend of Zelda One shot

This is a twilight princess timeline I used because I think the place is memorable (for me) and Link is more uh... emotional maybe? But, FYI he has pretty short appearance in this story. And I know there's no dark link or shadow link in TP just a cameo or some sort. Okay, this is M rated cause there are adult themes and languages. And before that...

WARNING

IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORY THAT CONSISTS TRANSGENDER AND MASTURBATION

YOU MAY LEAVE OR CONTINUE

YOUR CHOICE

FYI

NO LEMON

AND

LASTLY

Enjoy!

"To think I lost to him again!" Dark link yelled furiously. He walked around in his house, rubbing his head with his fingers. It was another day of defeat for the Dark elf.

"Why do I always lose to him? It's not like I was made to loose right?" He sat down on his chair. He picked up a piece of paper and his reading glasses. And read the paper carefully.

"Let's see here... Eating contest, duel, running, archering, hunting. Gah, I failed at everything." He threw the paper. He stood up, walking around in circles.

"There must be something I'm good at." he sat down again. Thinking.

"Nope, nothing came up to my mind."

"I have to find his weaknesses. But how HOW." The house was filled with his echo and became silent for a moment.

"Wait, I remember my mom said to me something important." he walked to the storage room. "She passed away when I was 8, don't ask me why. My father? Fucker left home when I was four weeks. That bastard."

"I don't remember what it is. But I think it's very useful because it has been kept away from people until now. I don't even know where my mom bought this from... or stole it." he found something unfamiliar. It was a golden mini chest. He opened the chest carefully. Only to find that it was a bottle filled with white liquid.

"What the hell? A white potion? And a note attached to it? If you drink this it will lead you to a new life and new possibilities errr... and whatever this is (-ER-TLY). Drink it when in need."

"Hm, what's the worse that could happen? I'll just drink this. I'm sure . I think." Without a second thought Dark Link chugged the potion. His head suddenly ache, hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh goddesses. Yup, I should've think this through." his body was filled with unbearable pain. He grunted. But, his voice was blocked by the pain he felt like his neck had been removed. He fell on the floor, unconscious.

The dark elf woke from his brief slumber finding the place to be dark. "Why is it dark in here? Why am I on the floor?" He mumbled. He placed his hand on his head. The pain was still within his body. "It hurts. Why am I like this?" He stood up slowly. Feeling nauseated, he walked to the bathroom. The dark elf washed his face with plain water. He grabbed a towel and wiped the water off his face. He put his towel at the hanger. Feeling a bit refreshed yet strange at the same time. He rubbed his eyes while walking to his bed.

He sat down on the bed. _**Why is my chest so heavy? It feels like there's something that... **_He looked down only to find out that his chest bulging. He screamed in horror, but, his voice somehow can't go any lower.

"My voice... It's... softer and it's way too feminine."

His clothes was loosening as if he gotten smaller or skinnier. His hair gotten smoother and silkier.

"Have I... turned into a woman? Well, only one way to find out." He moved one of his hands and placed it on his crotch. He rubbed it slowly, it was flat. _**Goddesses**_... He suddenly gasped and his body heated up, finding pleasure by rubbing his private area. He quickly pulled his hand. His face was completely flushed.

"... I did. I did turn into a girl. But, what was that sensation I felt? Never mind."

CHANGING SUBJECT HE TO SHE

She

She grabbed a mirror from her desk. "I do. And wow... am I cute. I bet the most beautiful girl can't beat me at a contest." The dark elf put away the mirror and undress. She examine her whole body. "Yup, I'm too perfect for a woman." she couldn't stop gazing at her voluptuous body. Suddenly something caught her eyes. The bottom of her torso was wet. "It must be wet because I touched it." she felt a little hesitation to do it once more.

"Well, it won't hurt."

She rubbed her womanhood again. She felt a distinctive sensation from her female body. Which She found it great. She continued her act. Out of ecstasy, the dark female elf moaned in pleasure. She was very surprised by her voice. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from pleasuring herself. Her hand became faster rubbing it violently. She moaned like crazy, her stomach was tingling. She felt like something was coming out. Her nipples became erected. She pinched her nipple. Her moaning became even louder. She almost reached her climax. But, somehow she felt something was missing. She began thinking of someone. Then, she suddenly felt something bursting from her private area. Her juice was squirting all over the floor. She was gasping for air. She was tired yet relieved. After a few minutes she realized.

" What the fuck did I just do?" She said loudly. "Damn, I can't believe I let myself did that. I hate my self control." She mopped the floor and decided to take a bath.

She wore her pajamas. Although, it was still a bit loose. She lied her body on the matress. Before she closed her eyes the dark elf murmured "Am I accepting my body too fast. This could be a dream. Yeah, this isn't a dream. If this is a dream then why am I not dreaming of link becoming my slave. Come to think of it why did I suddenly think of him before I climaxed?" She blushed.

"Maybe I have... Nah! No way." The dark elf curled herself.

"That's right! I have to make a plan for tomorrow. I don't have time to think about my own feelings."

"B-but... Have I?"

Meanwhile at Telma's bar...

"Achoo... !"

The blonde haired hero rubbed his nose.

"That was a quite sneeze there, mate. Bless you." said.

"You know, it could be a hint that someone must've been thinking about you." He continued.

"Where in the world did you hear that kind of nonsense?" Link gave him a confused look.

"My uncle told me."

"... Some uncle you have." He sarcastically remarked.

"Was that a compliment?" Aururu raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe... maybe..." The blonde haired hero grinned.

"Besides who would wanted to think about me?"

"Uh... Probably everyone. Cause your like the hero of hyrule." Ashei joined the conversation.

The bar went silenced.

"Good point." the group remarked.

"Wait if it's like that, does it mean that I have to sneeze a thousa-"

End of story!

Wouldn't want the conversation to last forever, am I right? Besides it's getting a bit awkward. Even for the author himself.

So how was it. It's a bit cliche I guess. And kinda fast. But, remember this...

This is just the first chapter for your information and it has a sequel or maybe it won't.

Though the sequel is not M rated cause you know all of this mature theme, not my kind of thing (or am I) and it is the first time I wrote that kind of story.

Please Rate and Review

I really appreciate critics and such. It means I'm improving. Flamers? I can take it (probably because I ignore them).

See you readers on the next story or chapter.

Note : I probably won't use the same timeline. Weird right? A sequel in a different timeline.


End file.
